The borough of Brooklyn with a population of 2.6 million people has had a massive influx of Negroes through the years of 1960 to 1970. Blacks now make up 1/4 of the population of the borough and number 656,000. The major portion of the black population is concentrated in a relatively small area in Central Brooklyn. The Downstate Medical Center-Kings County Hospital Center and its affiliated hospitals are the major suppliers of patient care to this centralized group of people. A conservative estimate would indicate that in this area live 52,480 black people with Sickle Cell Trait and an additional 3,280 people with Sickle Cell Anemia. The program is an attempt to bring to this large group of black people a model comprehensive program in the area of Sickle Cell Disease that will encompass a multi-level approach, including informational service to the lay and professional community and idealized patient care based on a Core Program of basic investigation into the root cause of the disease. The outlined proposal will include Pediatric and Adult Sickle Cell Anemia Care Clinics, Counseling Services, and idealized Inpatient Care facilities. Basic research projects will be concerned with; 1) Modification of hemoglobin phenotype by hormones, and 2) Uric acid metabolism in Sickle Cell Anemia and Sickle Cell Trait.